The present disclosure relates generally to display systems useable to construct temporary displays. In particular, display systems that use a series of modular interlocking components with quick connect features that allow for fast and easy erection are described.
Many business sectors hold trade shows at various times and in various cities in any given year. Companies that wish to exhibit at trade shows typically must provide furnishings for their allotted exhibition booth or space, and can benefit from professional and polished displays to present their products and/or services in the best light. High-end display systems may include ample display space for promotional materials, as well as lighting and electrical power for various accessories and displays.
These display systems nevertheless must be designed to be relatively easy to construct and tear down, preferably within a day or so, to accommodate trade show schedules. Moreover, these systems must be able to be torn down into portable units, to allow them to be moved from trade show to trade show, or stored when not in use. Because the needs of any given vendor can vary almost infinitely, display systems must be capable of a wide variety of configurations. Thus, a modular approach to display system components is preferable, as it enables the creation of an almost infinite variety of display systems from a handful of standard components.
Known display systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing display systems often have complex assembly processes, which require a number of tools. Complex assembly processes increase the time and cost associated with assembly of existing display systems. In addition, conventional systems are not always ideal for the display of large graphic assets. Display frame components, like any building system, have finite span lengths, and frame members located within display wall spans typically require large graphic assets to span multiple panels, which makes achieving a seamless graphic appearance problematic.
Thus, there exists a need for modular interlocking display systems that improve upon and advance the design of known display systems. Examples of new and useful modular interlocking display systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to the disclosed modular interlocking display systems include U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,465 (the '465 patent). The '465 patent is directed to a locking clip that is placed in or on locking channels of modular display systems, and is designed to mate with identical clips placed on or in opposing channels to lock adjoining panels of modular display systems into place. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.